Miami's Own Texas
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Dr Josephine Grange has entered Miami, she is now MPDP's new Medical Examiner, as she gets the attention of the head of the crime lab, Lt. Horatio Caine, many troubles lay ahead, one of them is her ex husband.


Chapter One – Meeting the Team

Dr Josephine Grange, Miami's new Medical Examiner walked into her new work building. She looked on her work pad that said she had to meet a Lt. Horatio Caine here at 9.00 sharp. Josephine looked at her watch, 8.59. Just on time.

"Excuse me Miss, how may I help you?"

Josephine looked up to the reception girl staring at her. Her name tag said Kelly.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to meet a..." she looked at her work pad again to get the name right. "A Lt. Horatio Caine, is that right? I had bad connection on my phone, couldn't quite catch the name."

"Dr Grange? I think it's me your looking for." Josephine turned to her side to see a tall man standing in front of her. He had light red hair and a well set face, he was fiddling with some dark sunglasses. He caught her staring at him and put his hand out. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine, your new co-worker and sort of boss at your service, Josie, may I call you Josie?"

Josephine shook out of her daze and hardened herself. "Lt. Caine, you may not call me Josie that's only for my friends, you may call me Dr Grange." She looked up into Horatio's eyes with a firmness that only she could do that still made her look beautiful.

"I hope we could be friends soon Dr Grange, please follow me."

Lt. Caine turned swiftly, his long black coat swished out behind him as he punched in the password. Josephine walked behind him, wondering if she should ask for the password, she sighed, she would ask him later. Josephine followed the tall broad man through many corridors until they arrived at a big opening, people were walking and talking, some even had evidence from recent crimes in their hands.

Lt. Caine nodded at a few as they walked across the opening to what seemed to be his office. "You may sit Dr Grange." he said politely taking the seat behind his mahogany desk, pressing a button on his telephone.

"Thank you Lieutenant." replied Josephine taking the seat provided. She glanced around her surroundings, the interior was dark and plain, the desk had a computer, phone and a pile of papers, a filing cabinet behind him.

"It's good that you don't have family photos." Josephine said trying to break the silence.

"Why do you think that Dr Grange." Caine leant back in his seat, arms crossing his chest.

"Because if someone untrustworthy or if this place was robbed, unlikely but it has to be put up there." She looked up to Caine staring intently at her, he raised his hand to say carry on.

"Um then if they entered your office there would be no one close to you that they could target, so no bait, lets say, can get you in a trap or no one can get pay back for something you had done to them."

"Excellent." came a voice behind her, Josephine turned around abruptly to see 5 people behind her, all smiling with satisfaction. "You've got a good one here Horatio." said the man closest to the door, his brown eyes gleaming.

"Dr Grange, meet your team, Detective Eric Delko," The guy that just spoke, shook her hand. "Detective Calleigh Dugesne." The blonde woman next to Eric shook her hand with a "Nice to meet ya."

"Dectective Ryan Wolfe." they swiftly shook hands. "Natalia Boa Vista and Walter Simmons." again they all shook hands. "Well then, now I've made introductions, shall I show you to your station?"

"Yes please." Josephine replied, they were about to leave the room when a hand shot out and caught her wrist.

"Dr Grange, we are all going out tonight, except for Horatio as he has other plans, but we were wondering, do you wanna come?" Asked the blonde detective which Josephine remembered was called Calleigh.

"Sure Detective Duqesne."

"Please call me Calleigh, everyone does, may I call you Josephine?"

"Alright." she replied smiling at the young woman.

"But you said I couldn't." Caine interrupted.

"Lt. Caine, stop acting like a child, you said Josie, nothing is stopping you from saying my full name. Now can you show me my station?"

"Of course." Caine seemed stunned at how outright his new colleague was like.

He made himself a goal, to make this woman like him.


End file.
